Stop Tugging at my Heartstrings
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: Bubbles is known for making a few mistakes in her time, but when she enters her and her sisters into a contest for a singing group in order to find their missing father had to be the worst. The reason why? It's a contest for boys, so question is will they enter the pop world as boys?
1. Chapter 1

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

_'Let me break through my shell  
Let my wings be spread and let me set flight  
Set me free and I'll wish you well'_

I held the head phones to my ears as I heard the instruments through them.

_'Let my heart soar and I'll promise to come back'_

This is what makes my adrenaline pump the small chance that me and my sisters may get; to be able to compose, record, and perform the songs that we had wrote ourselves.

_'I want to see the world so let my hand go'_

There was one problem with our dream; we were at rock bottom and we didn't have the money to do anything and our father for some reason had abandoned us and left us just a bit of money that we had blew through in a less than a month. The only reason why I was recording was because-

"Hey you what the hell do you think you're doing in here!" I hear someone shout and I turned to see Berserk from the idol group called Tasteless.

She gave me a death glare making her look like some evil stunning witch. My cheeks turned bright red and I looked as the other two girls from Tasteless joined her.

"Did you not BEEPING hear me? Are you deaf?" Berserk asked placing her hands on her hips standing tall making me feel like I was just some speck of dust compared to her.

"I-I was just" I stutter looking down and removed the head phones from my ears.

"You were and are suppose to be cleaning, you know what I'm going to make sure that you're going to be fired. Now get out before I call security" she said looking down on me.

"B-but" I say and she held up her hand to me and pressed her thumb to her palm, then her pinky to it, and I fled out of the room as soon as I had realized what she was doing.

* * *

**Berserk's P.O.V.**

"What a worthless little piece of BEEP" I say shaking my head.

Honestly why did God make people like that they're just mindless zombies really; they only listen to what people with actually authority.

"You're such a BEEP" Brute says shaking her head at me and I shrug.

"Hey that's just me" I say with a bit of a grin.

"Then you're also a BEEP, BEEP, oh and a total BEEP" Brat says taking it one bit too far; just like how she dresses.

I pushed her away, "do yourself a favor and shut up."

"What exactly do you think she was doing" Brute says falling back into the cushioned office chair.

"Do you really think we should give a shit what that nobody does" I say rolling my eyes not understanding why she would be interested.

"Do you think it was that girl we heard singing over the intercom something about cages?" Brat asks.

"It was a shell, smart one."

"There was no way she could sing like that did you see how she looked, eww."

"Yeah, she could have gotten some cuter glasses rather than those huge circle glasses."

"Guys, let's focus here" I say slamming her hands down on top of the desk getting their attention, "We'll find out by playing whatever she had recorded."

"Oh, my gosh you're so smart" Brat said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you' I say taking pride in the compliment I had received and then pressed play and an appealing, silvery voice had filled the room and had put us into a nearly unbreakable trance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

_'Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again-'_

"Shit' I scream landing on my ass again and growl in agitation. This had to be the fifth time that I missed that step by now; what am I doing wrong?

I get up and punch my fist against the wall, "Ow, shit that hurt" I cry out waving my hand that sent a jolt up to my arm from the pain. Sometimes I just wish I can be indestructible I thought holding my hand.

I go up to grab my touch and push pause and then replay, one more time I thought to myself as I then pressed play and placed it down and my body moved with the music perfectly in sync. I was just a step or two off, but I was rehearsing it was just this one step in the routine I kept screwing up.

_'Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again'_

This is it I thought to myself and my foot lifted me up into the air sending me forward and I finished the step and grinned to myself. I heard clapping from behind and I turned my head to see some guy with spiky and dark green hair he wore a loose green tank top and black skinny jeans with a baseball cap connected to it.

"Nice little routine did you come up with it yourself?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at me.

I gave him a smirk feeling a bit cocky, "Yeah I did."

"Don't think it too high and mighty of yourself that was considered cute" he said coming closer to me.

"Cute?" I spit.

"Yeah cute, if you switched it around a bit it would actually look edgy and sexy" he said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, I don't need your criticism; I'm still experimenting" I say and he started checking me out, my arms directly went to cover myself up as if I was naked.

"Relax" he said and continued to look me over, "it's not like your chest is even that big."

"What?" I scream blushing darkly and he looked up at me.

"You heard me and I'm trying to help you out here; it's good you have a flat chest that way it's easier for you to move. Also add this to your data" he said going up to my touch and pressed play on it and the music played once again.

His body made eye catching movements all were stunning even though they were such simple steps he finished up and looked up at me, "Breathless, huh?"

"Shut up" I say glaring at him and he grinned.

"You need to easy up on you movements" he said resting his hands on my shoulders and I felt his breath hot against my ear. He started to rub them, "You need to loosen up" he said putting his hand on my stomach.

I began to open my mouth to scream at him, but I heard another voice cover over mine, "Butch get your BEEP over here now."

He sighed and let go of me and headed toward the door. Before he went out he gave me a glance, "Oh, and just to let you know your chest to pirate's dream; a sunken chest" he said and left.

(Author's note: Buttercup let out an extremely long string of profanities so let's give her a few minutes to cool down)

After about seven minutes I stopped cursing and panted. I went over to my bag and grabbed my earbuds out and threw my bag over my shoulder. I turned on the radio and walked out of the dance studio as I listened to the music.

_'Now the newest single from Tasteless Freedom' _the DJ said and the instruments began and then a twisted cold voice begun to sing as if it had felt pain for an eternity. My eyes widened as I recognized the lyrics and I began to run to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

"Thank you for your patronage" I say smiling as a couple exited out of the small café that I worked at for the time being.

"Bubbles," an older lady who manager of the shop was the manager of the shop said looking at me giving me a smile, "Would you mind covering Bobbi's work he could in sick."

"Again?" I ask trying to cover myself from whining. She gave me a nod and I sighed deeply, "I guess I could."

"Thank you so much Bubbles you're such a huge help around here" she said hugging me and then left went through the kitchen doors.

I sighed deeply and growled softly, "Bobbi!" He's such a meanie head an even bigger one than Buttercup he keeps on going on and on about my weight and also goes on and he never ever works, he only goes around flirting with the girls coming in. Although his personality is the worst his appearance is dazzling which brings in many female customers. I wish that he could just look as ugly as his personality is, he has jet black hair that's spiky in the front, light blue eyes, a nice build, and he has this one incredibly cute dimple on his cheek when he smiles, which I don't fine attractive.

I heard the bell ring which signaled more customers coming in and I went to go and greet them.

"Hello welcome to-"

"Oh, it's just the fatty here again" one of the girls who come to see Bobbi says groaning as she looked at me.

"What a huge disappointment" another one of them said.

"And today was the day that I was going to confess my feelings to him" the last one said sadly.

"No way you traitor we all agreed that we would only admire him together" the first one said glaring at the other girl. She then turned away and looked at me, "Even if he isn't here today this place still does have some good food mind getting us some fatty?" she said taunting me.

I looked at them and I felt my chest tighten as well as my throat and my whole body wouldn't move; I then saw their eyes light up and they began smiling.

"Bobbi you're-" the first one began and her voice automatically stopped as I felt an arm around me.

"What do you think you're-"

"Would you shut up already you're giving me headache" I heard his voice say and I turned my head slightly to see his face right next to mine.

"B-but-"

"Shut up, no one is allowed to call this girl that without me" he said and I felt his arm around me tighten, "Now get lost."

The girl in front opened her mouth again, but then stopped, "Whatever" she said and then left the café with the two girls following behind her.

"Th-thanks" I stutter and Bobbi finally let me go and held out his hand, "You want me to pay you!" I cry out.

"That would be nice, but I actually just want the apron" he said.

I blushed darkly and handed him the apron and went to the backroom to grab my stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

"You've got everything set right Bubbles?" I ask and she nods her head enthusiastically with a smile on her face.

"And you didn't screw it up this time did you?" Buttercup asked looking skeptically at her.

Bubbles scrunched up her nose as she and Buttercup stared each other down, "No I did not I made sure of everything, I checked the website and confirmed everything and we're in" she said sticking her tongue out at Buttercup.

"Good, maybe this time someone will see our talent" I said.

"You know Blossom you also made a mistake as well" Buttercup said looking to me and both Bubbles and I looked at her in confusion. She looked at me and sighed pulling out her phone and typed in something, she showed us the screen which was Tasteless' webpage and had a new song up.

"What does this have to deal with me making a mistake?" I ask.

"Just shut up and let me push play" she muttered and pushed the play button and let out an arrangement of instruments.

"Th-this is" I stuttered noticing what this song was even before a raspy voice began to sing and Buttercup gave me a knowing look before she pressed pause on the song. "That was when I had-" I stopped myself before I started and let out a long sigh. "It's not like we would be able to do anything about it."

"Well," Buttercup said ad then blew a lock of hair out of her eye, "once we're rich and famous we'll sue their ass'."

"Guys!" Bubbles screeched and we turned to her.

"What?" We both say and it looks like she was on the verge of tears.

"I actually did mess up" she said looking to the two of us and held up the flier to the contest we were going to enter.

"This is a contest for a boys singing group."


	5. Chapter 5

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

To tell you the truth it didn't surprised me one bit that she screwed up, she always finds one way or another. I give the girls a look with my arms over my chest, "So what should we do then?"

"Well, we could always enter" Bubbles said looking down at her shoes blushing darkly from her embarrassment.

"And look like total idiots, come on Bubbles" Blossom groaned burying her head in her hands as she muttered something into them, probably a few curses little miss perfect isn't little miss perfect anymore after all.

"Wait she's kind of onto something" they both looked to me as if I was stupid or something.

"What do you mean" they said at the same time.

"Well, think about it like this we can definitely pass a boys that haven't hit puberty with baby faces" I say.

Blossom gave me a look shaking her head back and forth, "And just how exactly would dad find us then if we look like boys?"

I give her a knowing smile and wave my index finger back and forth, "Fear not older sibling, whenever we feel most comfortable then we would show the world we're girls and it'll cause a huge scandal bound to reach him and then he'll see us" I say with a wide smile.

Blossom looked down thinking long and hard about it.

"There's also a very small chance we may win" I say.

She looked up to me sighing and then turned to Bubbles giving her a huge wad of cash which had to be the biggest stack I've ever seen Blossom ever hold in her hands, "Find us some costumes" she said and Bubbles nodded before she scurried off.

"Where'd you get all that money, huh?" I ask crossing my arms.

She looked at me and did the most childish thing ever, she stuck her tongue out at me.


End file.
